


While it Lasts

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol, Breast Fucking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Pearl Necklace, mention of prison rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: After everything that was going on and with him finally out of SHIELD custody, they deserved a night off...





	While it Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> (set around Captain America Vol. 5 #29 and #30)
> 
> (Written for [my table](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/153846.html) at [15kinks](http://15kinks.dreamwidth.org/), prompt: frottage)

Sin let a small smirk play across her lips as rough fingertips slowly made their way into her top. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothin’.”

“Can’t wait until I land this thing?” She did her best to focus on the instrument panel of the jet.

“No.”

Her smirk was steadily growing into a smile. “Didn’t make any new friends at SHIELD this time?” She teased as his fingertips traced the shape of her breast.

“None with tits like yours.” 

“Daddy’s going to want to see you when we land.” She figured that might throw a little cold water on things for the time being. Brock did tend to assume that eventually her father was going to decide to disapprove of the two of them and that wouldn’t end well. It wasn’t that she wanted to stop either but work always came first.

“Right.” She heard the annoyed sigh leave his lips and it did nothing to stop the smile he’d brought to life on her face. “After that?”

She shrugged. “After that? Come find me.” She flicked a couple switches as she readied to land the jet. Stretching sent his hand further down her top and he sighed again, giving her breast a squeeze before he pulled away and sat down. She was already forming a plan to make it up to him once her father was done with him.

Sin opened the hatch after they touched down, letting her team and Brock out while she finished things up in the cockpit. She could hear a few of the Serpent Squad complaining amongst themselves but she wouldn’t need them much longer anyway. At least she wouldn’t if they didn’t fall in line.

She’d worry about that later.

She got to the floor of Lukin’s Kronos tower that held her rooms and collected a few necessities for the evening. Water, snacks, a six pack of Brock’s favorite beer on ice to celebrate with. She smiled as she set it all up in the bedroom and started peeling herself out of the SHIELD uniform she’d already spent far too much time in.

“Leave it on.”

She let out a soft laugh as his hands followed his voice, coming around her waist and up to cup her breasts again. “Clearly we left you there too long if this is getting you hard.” She grinned.

“ _You’re_ getting me hard.” He pulled the zipper down a little further, fingers getting under the fabric pulling it away from her skin. “You gonna do something about that?”

“I had a few ideas.” She smirked before turning around and stretching up to kiss him deeply. She bit his bottom lip, getting a groan out of him for it. She tugged him toward the bedroom, spinning them around and pushing him down on the bed. He smirked up at him, obviously curious as to what she had in mind. “And none of them have anything to do with you still being dressed.” She stood at the end of the bed, waiting for him to get the rest of the way out of the SHIELD jumpsuit. It only took a second to grab one of the beers from the ice and hand it over.

“You’re gonna spoil me at this rate.” He chuckled, laying back on the bed and taking a long drink from the bottle.

“Maybe.” Sin started to crawl over him, pushing his legs apart and settling between them. Her hands rested on his thighs for a moment before she dipped down, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock. “But is that such a bad thing?”

He shook his head, watching her intently. She sat back long enough to pull the zipper the rest of the way down on the uniform and get her arms free. Her bra came off next, causing another groan to come from Brock. She smiled, leaning in again and sucking softly on his cock before shifting up and biting at a spot just below his belly button.

“Sin…”

Whatever he was going to say dissolved as she slid his cock up between her breasts. She knew he was a fan of this particular idea and when he put his beer down and licked his lips, she knew he’d be putty in her hands for the rest of the night.

“Fuck…”

She laughed softly. “We’ll get to that.” She dipped her head down and tongued at the pre-cum gathering on the head of his cock. “You’re the one that wanted my tits.”

“Yeah but I didn’t think—“ his head fell back against the pillows and he growled, his hips thrusting up to add to the friction he was getting. One hand came down and tangled in her hair as she quickened her pace. “Fuck… I’m—“

She licked her lips, focusing on his face as she moved. “Come for me, Brock.” She purred just loud enough for him to hear her. It seemed to do the trick as he tensed, tugging on her hair hard enough for it to hurt as he came.

She watched him as he blinked up at her, a slow smile crossing his face as she licked at the stray drops that landed on her lips. She wiggled the rest of the way out of the SHIELD uniform and used it to wipe herself off before crawling into bed next to him. He pulled her close, kissing her deeply. “Any other plans for me tonight?” He chuckled as he took another drink of his beer before running the cold glass over one of her nipples.

She gasped and let out a long moan before straddling him again. “Oh, I’m sure we can come up with something.” She grinned, nuzzling his neck and fully relaxing for the first time in weeks. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing and wiggling as he pressed the beer bottle to the small of her back. With everything else going on, it felt good to have this back, even if it probably wasn’t going to last that long.

Part of her wished they could go back to before they’d found her father alive. When it was just them. 

As he rolled them over and started kissing her neck, she let out a truly contented sigh. Might as well just enjoy it while it lasted, after all.

“Welcome home, Brock.”


End file.
